Drunken Words Are Sober Thoughts
by edurrant0404
Summary: Two-Shot that takes places the night of "Prom Queen". Finn drunk dials Rachel after getting wasted at Puck's post-prom party.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!** **So this is a two-shot that takes place after "Prom Queen"… This is something I wish would've happened. I'm going to switch this story back and forth from Finn and Rachel. So anyway I don't own glee and ENJOY! :)**

_**Finn:**_

He doesn't like _feeling _anymore. He's been trying so hard to not feel anything since what happened after sectionals because it just _hurts_ too much. Right now he feels all jealous and betrayed and angry and _humiliated_ because he let his emotions take over when he saw St. Jackass dancing with Rachel and whispering in her ear and she wasn't pushing him away or freaking out and screaming or anything… she was _laughing_ and _happy._ And he feels like a major dick because he doesn't want her to be happy, because he isn't so she shouldn't be either, god that sounds so bad. But he _shouldn't_ have all these stupid feelings because _he _broke up with _her. He _chose this path._ He_ chose to "move on" and go with Quinn. He has a girlfriend now, so who cares if Rachel's happy? She deserves it. He's not even sure if it's the _Jesse_ aspect of it all or if he'd still feel this way if she was having fun and being flirty with a nice guy like Sam or Artie. He thinks he still would. _God_ he's so messed up.

He hears the back doors of the gym open and suddenly his mohawked best friend is standing beside him where he's positioned on the curb. "Yo dude, there's an after party at my place. There's gonna be tons of booze so you better fucking be there cause were all gonna get wasted as shit! Oh and try not to get kicked out of this function, k?" Puck says and runs over to where Laurens waiting at his car. Finn thinks maybe getting drunk and temporarily forgetting everything might be exactly what he needs right now.

_**Rachel:**_

She was sitting in her bedroom that looked like it was made for a five year old, curled up on her gigantic bed and was just _so_ confused. Why did Finn get so angry and annoyed at Prom? All she was doing was dancing with Jesse and Finn just stormed right over to them and started fighting with Jesse. Surely he couldn't have been jealous; I mean he was dating _Quinn_, the epitome of female perfection. She was just so confused and upset and _angry_ at what Finn did, as soon as he and Jesse got kicked out of Prom she went straight home, ignoring Puck's invitation for another one of his drunken bashes. Now she was alone due to the fact that her fathers were out on another one of their multitude of business trips.

Rachel was considering on whether or not to call Kurt when her phone rang. She hopped off her bed and looked at the caller ID: _Finn :)_…He was probably calling to apologize for his extremely rude and inappropriate behavior, serves him right.

"Hello?" She answered wearily.

"Heeyyyyyyyy" She heard Finn say accompanied by a lot of background noise. _He's probably at Puck's Party_ she thought.

"Um, Finn? It's really difficult to hear you, could you possibly find somewhere quieter?" She asked.

"Oh ok" He said and a couple seconds later she could no longer here the pounding of the bass beats through the phone speaker.

"So Finn, why'd you call?"

"I don't know, you have a reaaally pretty voicee Rach. 'Specially when you're singing." She heard him slur.

"Wait one second, Finn Christopher Hudson. Are you _drunk_?"

"Drunk as a skunk. Wait do you think skunks actually get drunk cause that'd be _awesome._"

"Finn. Listen to me can you get someone who is in their right mind to take you home. Where's Quinn? Have her take you home, Carole's probably worried sick."

"Quinn's at her house. Can you pick me up Rachel?" he sounded really sad but was still slurring.

"Finn. Why are you calling me and not Quinn? I mean _she _isyour girlfriend. Ask her to take you home" She was starting to get kind of annoyed.

"But I don't _wanna_." He replied in an almost childish manner. "I want _you _to Rach."

"Finn." she tried to soften her voice. "You can't do this it's not fair, to you me _or _Quinn. _Quinn_ is your girlfriend.

"But I don't want her to be!" Rachel could tell he was starting to get angry. "This is all your fault! If you didn't kiss stupid Puck _you_ would still be my girlfriend! We would still be able to make out and stuff in real life and not just in my dreams! It's all your fault I'm dating Quinn!"

Rachel was outraged. "_My fault?_ Are you freaking kidding me?" I have absolutely nothing to do with your actions Finn. It's not _my_ fault you lied to me about Santana. It's not _my _fault you didn't wanna talk about it after I found out. It's not _my _fault you broke up with me and it is _definitely _not my fault that you are dating Quinn. Don't you _dare_ try to put all the blame on me."

She heard him sniffle and she could tell he was starting to cry and her angry resolve instantly broke. She didn't mean to be that harsh but how could he think everything is her fault? "I'm sorry Finn that was rash and harsh."

"I don't feel good Rach. There's really loud music and I feel like I'm gonna throw up and I can't find my phone."

He sounded really scared. "It's ok. First of all your phone is in your hand, remember your calling me on it? And second of all ill come pick you up Finn. I'll be there in 10 minutes ok? Stay where you are"

"Ok thanks"

"I'll see you in a few Finn. Goodbye."

"Bye Rach. I love you."

She hangs up and puts her sweatshirt over her pink tank top and doesn't bother to change out of her rainbow cotton shorts while putting on her sneakers. She tries not to think too deeply into Finn's parting words while she drives to Puck's. I mean he was drunk, he couldn't have meant it.

She walks into Pucks house 9 minutes later and there's smoke everywhere and red plastic cups and beer cans are covering the table. The music is at an ear splitting level and theirs teenagers bumping and grinding allover one another. In each corner of the room there's a different couple trying to rip each other's clothes off. Rachel sneers in disgust. She doesn't see Finn but remembers him going into a quiet place to talk to her. She makes her way over to Pucks room, she knows it's his because there's a huge sign on it that says "TAKE A MINUTE TO PREPARE YOURSELF: SEX GOD RESIDES BEHIND THIS DOOR." She opens the door and almost screams when Finn is literally _right there _mere inches away from her.

"RACH, HI!" Finn screams and lifts her off the floor into a huge bear hug. "I missed you _so_ much" he whispers into her ear.

"Finn you can let me down now and what do you mean I just saw you a couple hours ago at Prom?"

He gently places her back on her feet. "Yeah but I had to pretend I didn't love you anymore so it wasn't the same."

Rachel wished so badly that these words were true and not formulated by his intoxicated brain. "Come on Finn, let's get you home."

"My mom's gonna be so disappointed in me. I told her I'd stop coming home drunk because I did that a lot after we broke up and then she said "Rachel wouldn't want you to do this Finn" and I knew she was right so I didn't drink at all!.. until now." Finn looked really ashamed and her heart went out to him.

She knows she's gonna regret what she says next. "Well you're welcome to stay at my house Finn."

"Really?" He looked hopeful.

"Yeah I'll text your mother if you want. Say you are sleeping over Sam's or something."

Finn lifted her up again. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh and I told my mom I was sleeping over Puck's so you don't have to text her."

"You're welcome Finn but can you please stop picking me up like this"

He placed her back on the floor again. "I'm sorry Rach its just you're so tiny and you look so hot right now and I want to hold you and my body is-"

"Ok Finn stop. I get it" She interrupted, blushing a fierce red color. "Let's go, follow me."

She grabs hold of his hand and leads him through the raging party and out to her car.

He's goes on and on about how good Slim Jim's with ketchup are throughout the drive from the party to her house. She just lets him ramble and then goes around to help him out of the car when they get to her house.

"Hey Rach? I know your dads aren't home but we shouldn't take advantage of them and this situation. They told us not to have sexual relations under their roof and even though I _really_ want too, I respect their wish" He answered and she couldn't help but giggle at the serious look on his face.

"Ok Finn" she replied sarcastically. "Let's go to the kitchen and get you something to eat and drink. That's always best when your drunk, it helps to absorb the alcohol in your system."

He sits at her kitchen table and she places a glass of water and a turkey sandwich in front of him and sits at the opposite seat. He immediately starts scarfing down the food while Rachel draws little doodles on the concentration of her glass of water.

"I miss that" Finn says suddenly and she looks up and notices that he's finished his sandwich and it looking at towards her doodling hand.

"Missed what?" She asked.

"How you draw those pictures on your cup. I miss everything about you Rach. I miss how your hair always smells like strawberries but your skin smells like vanilla. I miss how you get so excited about the littlest things and it makes me excited too. I miss how you connect-the-freckles on my face. I miss how you blush when I kiss under your ear. I _really_ miss kissing you Rachel." She was so shocked at his words that it took her a minute to realized his eyes were closed and he was leaning in to kiss her and _god_ did she want to kiss him too but this was wrong. He's drunk and not in his right mind right now and she's just going to get hurt in the morning because she knows he'll later regret it if she lets it happen. When their noses brush against each other she decides it's now or never and places her hands on his chest to gently push him away. When they're at a safe distance from each other she sees the hurt and rejection on his face.

She starts to see tears form in his eyes, "You don't love me anymore?"

She can feel his heartbreak along with her own. "It's not that and I'm sorry Finn but we can't do this. You're currently drunk and therefore not thinking clearly so you're making stupid and outrageous decisions."

"Don't you get it? I love you. The only non-stupid decision I've ever made was choosing _you._" He said staring into her eyes. She wants to believe what he's saying _so_ badly but she can't have this conversation until he's sobered up, that is _if _he still wants to have this conversation once the alcohol fades from his bloodstream.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow Finn. Let's get you to bed." The large yawn that escapes him is answer enough for her and she takes his hand again and leads him up the stairs and into her room. She pulls back the sheets on her bed and he immediately crawls in. He curls up and she gently drapes the blanket over his large body. He gives a content sigh and almost instantly she hears soft snores coming from him. She goes over to the other side of the bed and lies down over the cover although she can still feel his heat radiating from the other side of the large bed and it's making it hard to fall asleep. Even though _he's_ already fast asleep she whispers "Sleep tight, Finn." God knows she won't.

**Stay tuned for the next/final chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry it's taken a couple days to get this chapter up, my weekend turned out to be much bigger than previously anticipated. Thank you so so much for all the support/ favorites/ alerts/ reviews. Even though it is a short one, I really really like the idea of this story and how it's turned out. So here I present the final chapter… I don't own glee sadly… but enjoy! XD**

_**Finn:**_

He wakes up the next morning with a killer headache and the bright light coming through his window is shining right in his eyes. Wait where are the thick black curtains that make it almost impossible to see any shard or daylight? And when did he get a pink comforter? He quickly realizes this isn't his room because the walls are painted a bright yellow. He must have gone somewhere else after Pucks party. _Puck's party_, right. That's where this headache is coming from. Wait so then where is he?

He hesitantly turns around in the bed and almost pukes at what he sees. There's a female shaped lump under the covers next to him and brown hair peeking out of the top. The girl's back is faced to him and _god _if he wasted his second time having sex on another meaningless hook up he thinks he might actually cry.

But then the girl rolls around and he catches a glimpse of her face. _It's Rachel. He is in Rachels room, in her bed. _He doesn't know whether to be relieved or scared. If he had sex with Rachel it wouldn't be meaningless, they've loved eachother before. Hell whos he kidding? He still loves her. But if he took away her virginity with drunken sex that neither of them remembers, he might kill himself right here. But he wouldn't do that. Even if he was shit out of his mind drunk, he still thinks he would never do that.

_"Hey Rach? I know your dads aren't home but we shouldn't take advantage of them and this situation. They told us not to have sexual relations under their roof and even though I really want too, I respect their wish"_

Oh my god. He suddenly remembers all the stuff that happened the night before. He remembers everything. Including the things he said.

_"This is all your fault! If you didn't kiss stupid Puck you would still be my girlfriend! We would still be able to make out and stuff in real life and not just in my dreams! It's all your fault I'm dating Quinn!"_

_"Bye Rach. I love you."_

_"Yeah but I had to pretend I didn't love you anymore so it wasn't the same."_

"_I really miss kissing you Rachel."_

_"Don't you get it? I love you. The only non-stupid decision I've ever made was choosing you."_

Oh god him and Rachel didn't have sex, but they might as well have. Last night he probably ruined whatever awkward "friendship" they had going on. _Fuck his life_.

All of a sudden he sees her start to stir and he panics. He snaps his eyes shut and he hears her get up off the bed. He tries his best to look like he's still asleep. He opens one eye slightly to see if shes left yet. He opens his other eye and they both widen when he sees her peel off the little pink tank top she's wearing. Shes facing away from him but he can see the bare smooth planes of her shoulder blades and the dimples on her lower back and he can totally tell shes not wearing a bra. He instantly hardens because he literally two feet away from a _topless _Rachel. He kinda wishes see would turn to face him but she fastens a bra on and quickly slips a sweatshirt over it.

He disappointedly closes his eyes again but a second later he feels her soft hand smoothing away the hair on his forehead and feels her lightly kiss the tip of his nose before he hears the door close softly and hears the faint sounds of her footsteps heading down the stairs. He wonders if she can hear the frantic thumping beats of his heart from all the way downstairs.

He knows he's gonna have to face her eventually, talk these unresolved feelings, well at least his feelings are still unresolved.

After he's given himself and his little problem a few minutes to calm down he hesitantly makes his way down the staircase. The scent of eggs and bacon fill his nostrils and his mouth waters.

She turns around from her position at the stove top and sees him at the doorway of the kitchen. "Oh hello Finn! You're up! I made some eggs and bacon for you because you got very intoxicated last night and I heard that a hearty breakfast was a great way to sooth a hangover. I mean, I know it's anywhere close to a vegan meal but it's not like _I'm_ going to eat it and my dads had these things because they eat this stuff all the time so why not cook it, right? The poor baby chickens and pig already gave up their lives we shouldn't now waste perfectly good food." She smiles and oh how he loves her ramblings even though the whole 'giving up their lives' thing kinda creeped him out a bit. Oh what the heck, hes too hungry to care.

"Thanks Rach." She places a full plate on the kitchen counter and he sits himself on a stool. He begins to eat the mountain of food set infront of him and wow for someone who doesn't eat the stuff herself she sure knows how to cook it.

He finishes eating while she finishes cleaning up. "Hey Rach?" she turns around to face him. "Um can we talk?"

She looks a little scared but answers anyway. "Of course Finn what do you want to talk about?"

He's not sure how to start this. "Well um thanks for taking me back here last night. My mom would've killed me if I came home drunk again."

"Um yeah you mentioned that last night." She was looking around the room, her eyes landing on everywhere that wasn't him. "So were you being serious? You got drunk a lot when we broke up?"

"Well yeah and you don't have to tell me I was being stupid because I know I was. I knew then and I know now but it was the only thing that could really numb the pain."

She turns to face him and her eyes start to glisten and he could tell she's beginning to cry. "I'm so sorry Finn. I'm sorry for what I did to you, to _us._"

"It wasn't all your fault, I tried to make myself believe it was but a lot of fault belongs to me. I lied to you and it drove you into the arms of another guy because it showed you I was an unsuitable boyfriend."

She looked at him a little confused, "We never actually talked about all this have we?"

He tried to think of a time where they just talked about everything that was and is wrong with their relationship and couldn't come up with anything, "No we haven't have we? No better time than now to start."

"Ok well you start, what made you lie to me about sleeping with Santana? I would've understood if you told me. I know that guys have certain _urges_ and its not like we were dating so you were welcome to have sex with any girl that came your way." Ok this was starting to get slightly uncomfortable.

"I was ashamed of myself." He answered in whisper. "I slept with Santana for all the wrong reasons. I was mad and jealous and I felt pathetic because you were so in to Jesse and he was so talented like you and I was just some lonely washed up jock pining after the girl I loved who didn't feel the same way."

She strode across the room and gathered his huge body in her arms. After she released him from her tight hug she tilted his chin up with her hand. "Don't ever think about yourself like that. You're more of a man than Jesse could ever hope to be. You're strong, brave, talented, ambitious and a great leader, hes just some conceited jackass." _God, he loved her._

"Thank you." He gazed into her eyes for a few moments and then she broke the eye contact and sat down in the seat adjacent to him. They turned to face each other and he continued, "The reason I didn't tell you about Santana was because I was trying so hard to forget. That night meant absolutely nothing to me and I was so embarrassed that I gave something so special away to someone who didn't care about me what so ever. I tried to pretend it never happened so that when _we_ eventually had sex I could count that as my first time because it would be with_ you_ and it would actually mean something. By telling you what happened with Santana it would've made it _real_ and I know it was selfish of me but I didn't want that."

"I understand Finn and I should've listened to you in that counseling session with Ms. Pillsbury instead of just storming out and running to Puck. I was just so hurt and I felt so betrayed and I wasn't thinking clearly and I thought if I was intimate with him it would make us even but I realize now what I did was so much worse."

"I shouldn't of broken up with you though. We were both just so messed up about this and we both made some bad choices but we really should've tried to talk things out. Now that I look back on it, what we really needed was eachother."

"Do you think were meant for each other Finn? Like maybe all these mess-ups that we've had are showing us that were not cut out for the long run?" She looked so, so sad when she said this.

"No. Not at all. I think what its showing us is how strong our connection really is. I love you Rachel. I've loved you since the first time we kissed, whether we were together or apart."

He really, really does love her. So much it scares him but he needs to show her that theyre meant for each other. No matter how long it takes to do that.

He slowly starts to lean in, giving her enough time to back away if she wants to. But she doesn't move a muscle and it gives him the courage to place his lips against her willing ones. Its slow and meaning full and filled with the passion hes been missing for so long and they both know it's a promise in the form of a kiss, a promise to try to work because theyre both so painfully aware of the intensity of there feelings for eachother.

After a long blissful moment she pulls away and looks directly into his eyes, "I love you too, Finn"

**Well there you have it folks! Thanks for reading and please please please leave a review! Than you so much! Goodbye for now ;)**


End file.
